Handheld power tools may require holding the tools in a variety of positions in order to cut, grind, drill, fasten, or perform other operations on a workpiece. Power tools often have a body and a grip that has a button that allows the user to turn the power tool on and off. At the opposite end of the grip is the tool head, which has a tool disk that is angled relative to the axis of the body. The power tool is frequently equipped with an auxiliary handle in addition to the operating trigger grip handle. Most of these auxiliary handles are screwed into the tool body. The auxiliary handles can be removed but not moved to a different position on the power tool. Generally, the auxiliary handles are provided as cylinders, tapered cylinders, or bulbous knobs.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing “angled grinder” power tool. The grinder has a motor housing 50, a rear cover 54, a gear housing 18, an auxiliary handle 61, a disc tool 38 and a wheel cover 34. Although the auxiliary handle 61 is shown on the left side of the tool, the position of the handle 61 can be switched to the right side of the tool by moving the handle 61 into a threaded hole 63 in the right side of the gear housing 18. When the grinder is used, the operator typically grasps the motor housing 50 and rear cover 54 with one hand and the auxiliary handle 61 with the other hand to control the position of the disc tool 38.
FIG. 2 illustrates an exploded view of an angled grinder power tool. The motor components 1-8, 37 and 39-55 are held within the motor housing 50 and the rear cover 54. The gear housing 18 holds the components 9-36 and 38 which include a first bevel gear 11 that is coupled to the end of the motor shaft/armature assembly 7. The first bevel gear 11 engages a second bevel gear 23 that is coupled to one end of the spindle 32. The opposite end of the spindle 32 is attached the disc tool 38. A wheel cover assembly 34 is attached to the bottom cover 28 of the gear housing 18.
A problem with auxiliary handles is that they are generally fixed in their relationship with the tool body. This can make the tool more difficult to use in tight spaces. Similarly, the tool head is generally fixed relative to the power tool, which limits the angle of the tool disk and may make the tool difficult to use. Another problem with prior art power tools is the tool head can be very thick. A lower profile extended tool head would allow the tool to be used in narrow spaces. What is needed is a power tool that has an adjustable auxiliary handle, adjustable tool head and an extended low profile tool head that addresses the problems with existing power tool grinders.